Shizuka Minamoto
Shizuka Minamoto (born 10 October), usually called Shizu-chan or Shizuka-chan, is a main character of the Doraemon series. Due to Doraemon's intervention, Shizuka will marry Nobita and she will become Nobita's wife in the future timeline, and the mother of his son. She is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Appearance Shizuka is a young girl with light skin tone, black hair (brown in the 1970s version) with two ponytails. She often wears dress, and has two socks cover her feet, orange shoes. Personality Shizuka is a smart and kind neighbourhood girl, and, unlike Nobita, a quick-witted and very studious child. Unlike Nobita, Suneo, and Gian, she is not a fan of video games, but she does like games like Pink Bubble (spoof of Kirby's Dreamland) and Dino World (spoof of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). She cares for weaker people, abused animals, and neglected dolls. She wishes to be a nurse or an air-hostess when she grows up. Both jobs reflect her kind nature. Shizuka loves her dolls a lot, to the extent that she loves them more than her own friends. She once freed a little bird from a bundle of strings it got caught in. She also cares deeply for the Grandfather Tree, as when she was unable to save the Grandfather Tree, she was devastated but later felt relieved when she saw a little sprout from the Grandfather Tree stump. In one episode, Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka put her dolls in Nobita's race cars and started racing. Nobita's car crashed and the doll fell out, making Shizuka cry and hate him temporarily. But when she sees Nobita doing the right thing or a good thing for others, it would be enough to make her genuinely forgive Nobita. Shizuka has a hobby of bathing, as she takes baths several times a day. Therefore, Nobita often disrupts her in the bath due to some misuse of Doraemon's gadgets, leading to Shizuka usually shouts out "Go away, pervert!" to him. She is also known for taking piano lessons unwillingly, which is sometimes used as an excuse for declining to hang out with Nobita. Shizuka has dislike for frogs. Her true passions are sweet potatoes, which she'd rather keep to herself out of the knowledge of others, and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. Trivia *Her English Voice Actress, Cassandra Lee Morris is best known voicing as Ritsu Tainaka from K-ON!, Suguha Kirigaya from Sword Art Online, Pollen from Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Tsurara Oikawa from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan and Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica in English Version. *"Shizuka" means "quiet" in Japanese. *She is the least recurring character of the main casts. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Magic Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Damsels Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Selfless Category:Teenagers Category:Merciful Category:Envious Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Supporters Category:Wise Category:Harmonizers Category:Scapegoat Category:Genius Category:Charismatic